Ceiling Surprise
The Ceiling Surprise is an enemy that appears in Luigi's Mansion. They are encountered while Luigi is taking on his quest to save his brother from King Boo's grasp. Ceiling Surprises are white-pink ghosts with a weird/creepy smile that always hides on the ceiling, and lowers down to scare Luigi when he's not looking at the ceiling. As their name implies, they are most likely to appear by surprise, which may scare the player if they're not expecting it. Ceiling Surprises generally team up with Bowling Ghosts. Ceiling Surprises are extremely weak with zero HP, always drop a ten- or twenty-HP restoring heart when captured, and are the only ghosts in the game that cannot directly damage Luigi (this ghost can however, freeze Luigi temporarily making him vulnerable to other attacks from other ghosts such as bombs and bowling balls). The player may want to point the vacuum upwards for best suction results. It also goes away when sprayed by an element. But no matter what, Ceiling Surprises keep returning until the area is complete. Purple Bomber Purple Bombers are purple colored Ceiling Surprises. They are usually found in the same places as their normal counterparts, but they appear more often in later areas. One major difference between Ceiling Surprises and Purple Bombers is that, while Ceiling Surprises simply tend to be annoying, Purple Bombers can attack with dropping a little bomb. Confront the spook after the bomb explodes. Purple Bombers have zero heart points and can be sucked up without effort. Might want to point the nozzle up for best results when sucking the foe, or just spray with an element to make it leave. Unfortunately, it will come back as long as the area that Luigi is in is dark. Notes *Luigi can extinguish Purple Bomber's bombs by spraying water on them before they explode. *If Luigi sprays fire on the bomb of a Purple Bomber at the right time, it will start to explode. *Ice does not extinguish nor explode the bomb of the Purple Bomber. Trivia *The inspiration for the white Ceiling Surprise could be the Boo Blah. *The white Ceiling Surprises are one of the two weakest ghosts in the game as they have 0 HP, possess no attacks and cannot hurt Luigi. The other ghost is a Bowling Ghost. **However, in the Bottom of the Well, if Luigi is outside the well and he goes back down and touches the Ceiling Surprise physically, then he will take damage. **If the player defeats a Ceiling Surprise (mostly white) with an element, it does not expel a heart. **It's possible that Nintendo put these ghosts in the game to cause a "jump scare" effect, not really to be a challenge for the player. *Both Ceiling Surprise and Purple Bomber will only appear if they get the chance of ambushing from behind. **Thus, if Luigi walks with his back to the wall whilst having the Poltergust 3000 active, they won't get this chance, leading to the result that they don't appear. *Ceiling Surprises are similar to the Creeper in the sequel, as they are ambushers. Category:Ghosts Category:Enemies Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Normal Ghosts Category:Minor Ghosts Category:Villains Category:Purple ghost